


Things that go Bump in the Night

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [14]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Betazoids (Star Trek), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing to Distraction, PoV Philippa Georgiou, Pre-Canon, Shenzhou Era, away mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Shenzhou era established relationship: Philippa in a fancy dress has its usual effect on Michael.





	Things that go Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tincanspaceship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanspaceship/gifts).



> Written for my 25 Kissing Prompts self-challenge, for the prompt _moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed_.

As Philippa and Michael stumble their way through their suite in the embassy, Philippa can't help wondering why there’s so much furniture between the door and the bed. Of course, the furniture wouldn't be an issue if it wasn't for the fact that they are currently kissing each other rather frenziedly, and neither one of them is paying attention to the placement of the furniture except when one or other of them bumps into something. 

The fact that Philippa is also trying to undress Michael as they kiss their way across the suite doesn't help, Philippa will admit. They have been honoured guests at the embassy's dinner and dance to celebrate the people of Betazoid joining the Federation. As a consequence, Michael is dressed in a white three-piece suit, which complements her dark skin beautifully, while Philippa wears an almost skin tight silver dress with no back, a plunging neckline that exposes a great deal of her décolletage, and two slits up the sides so that she can dance easily. The dress is probably the reason why Michael all but pounced on her as soon as they were in the elevator after leaving the ballroom. 

“’ppa.” 

“Hmm?” Philippa queries as her teeth tug at Michael’s bottom lip. She’s got Michael’s suit jacket halfway down her arms, but she hasn’t managed to get it any further because she’s too busy kissing her lover.

“Hurting,” Michael gets out, and Philippa immediately eases back. “My shoulders,” Michael gasps, and she realises, remorsefully, that she’s managed to pull Michael’s arms back at a very unnatural angle in her half-hearted attempt to undress her while kissing her.

“Sorry love,” she says, pressing her forehead against Michael’s as she eases the suit jacket the rest of the way off.

She rather haphazardly tosses it over the couch, then leans back in to take Michael’s plump lips with her own again, before she resumes steering them both towards the bedroom.

Their progress is further interrupted when she accidentally bumps Michael into the display cabinet alongside the door which Philippa vaguely recalls is full of Betazoid art.

“Ow!” Michael yelps, barking her shin.

“Sorry love,” Philippa whispers again.

“Could we – maybe – wait until we’re in our bedroom?” Michael suggests, glancing at the door just a metre or so away. 

Philippa blushes and turns her head away, but Michael, who is capable of being gently relentless in a way that quite took Philippa by surprise at first, draws her head back around to face her.

“Hey,” she says softly. “I get it, Philippa, okay? But this is an unfamiliar setting – we wouldn’t have any difficulty doing this in your quarters or mine as we know where all our furniture’s located, but this suite’s unfamiliar and I fear we will both have bruises tomorrow.”

“So wise for one so young,” Philippa says, her tone teasing.

Michael huffs, rolls her eyes, then wraps one arm around Philippa’s back, and stooping, scoops her off her feet, making her Captain shriek in surprise and laughter as she carries Philippa the short distance to the door, through it, and across the room to toss her into the middle of their ridiculously luxurious bed.

Philippa feels her mouth going dry as Michael crawls up the bed towards her, an intense look of desire in her eyes. She opens her mouth to speak, but Michael reaches her before she can get the words out, and her mouth descends on Philippa’s with a swiftness that leaves her speechless. 

Talking is overrated anyway, the Captain decides as she sinks back against the comforter, and Michael’s mouth and hands begin the thoroughly enjoyable (to them both) task of ravishing her.


End file.
